The Biostatistics Core will meet the demonstrated needs of the several project teams in the SPORE with regard to biostatistical design and analysis, microarray gene expression analysis, data management, and computer support. The statistical and data management team assembled by the Core to carry-out these activities has the required expertise and experience. The supporting resources are outstanding.